fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Paper Mario The Dream Jewels
Paper Mario The Dream Jewels is a an upcoming Paper Mario game with 12 Chapters, four pairs of boots and four sets of hammers. The game takes place in Jewel Land, a new one, not the previous one. The Intermissions are for, Peach,(Just like always) Bowser,(Side-Scrolling) and Luigi (Donkey Kong Styled). Because of their being twelve chapters, some bosses get stronger. It will be for the 3DS. I will list the names of chapters and otheer stuff even if I can't get to it yet. Anyone is welcome to fix grammar errors. But only grammar and spelling errors. Only. Also Luigi20200111 is a member of Mix'n Match Co. Partners Each Partner gets six attacks, instead of four. Lumario, an male white energetic luma with an M cap, Jabber, a male couragous jabbi with a dagger, Dyna Mite, a female red bob-omb with an explosive attitude, Shade, a male shady para-troopa with a blue, black, and purple afro, and extra large wings that can tuck into his shell, and a cool personality, Wiz-Biz, a male magikoopa that has yellow-white robes with a picture of the sun on them, blended with a heroic personlity, Ukkiko, a male ukkiki that is slightly larger than most, has a barrel generator attached to his back, and has a ruggish personality, Rosy, a female wiggler that's body segments curve upwards, with six legs in all, and two hands, rose on top where the flower would be, and a charming nature, Dino, a male dino torch that you name (the previously given name is Dino) that has a deep scorch mark, a bandange, and a back end that is all schorched slightly, and he has a single tooth sticking out from above, and a young, demanding personality, Mysteria, a female dryad with magical abilities, you can only see a small gap that is around her eyes, with a sly and mysterious personality, Bloonana, a female blooper nani with a bow on her head, three baby bloopers following her, and motherish traits, Rang, a male boomerang bro. that is mayor of Koopa City, who has two boomerangs with slight curves, and a sash that says mayor in all caps, with a leader like personality, Clara, a female bandit that is pink, clever, and a quick thinker. Klash, a female koopatrol that isn't afraid of anything, except Bowser. For now, I'll just post names and descriptions, not pictures. That's it for now on partners. Prolouge The story starts when Starship Mario crash-lands next to Mario's house. Mario then heads over to check it out, when Frightar??? appears to scare Mario away. Mario fights and beats it, and then it shows its true form, seven lumas! The lumas apologize to Mario saying that they were just trying to protect Starship Mario, when Lubba appears asking Mario to gather 25 starbits on Staship Mario. After Mario collects 20 starbits Lumario appears and asks Mario if he can be his sidekick. Mario says yes and then you get your first partner. Lumario uses Tattle outside of battle, which can be used like before, BUT it can also let Mario read Hieroglyphics now. Mario can now read some Hieroglyphics on Starship Mario that make a pipe appear that takes him to a room with 5 starbits. Once Mario gives the 25 Starbits to Lubba, Lubba asks Mario if he will help him. Mario says yes and then Lubba explains how a great evil took all of the Power Stars powering Starship Mario except two, which one stayed to power Starship Mario, and the other shot nearby Mario's House. Then Mario went over to retrieve the fallen star. Once Mario obtained it he went back to Lubba who then told Mario that the great evil went throuh a portal, and then Lubba asks Mario if he'll get back all of the Power Stars for him. Mario says yes and then Lubba steers Starship Mario wobbly towads the portal when the Dar appears. Dar then states he was told by his master not to let anyone through. Then a battle pursues between Dar and Mario with Lumario's help. Dar has 10HP, 1 attack, and 0 defense so he shouldn't be too hard. Once Mario defeats Dar, Dar says he'll beat Mario next time and then teleports away, becoming the Jr. Troopa of this game. Then Starship Mario lands in Jewel Plains after heading through the portal. Then Mario walks into Jewel City and then the End Of Chapter screen appears. Chapter 1: Forests, Futures, Foes, And Friends Once Mario enters Jewel City a fortuneteller named Fortuna (The Shadow Siren) asks Mario if he wants his fortune told. He says yes, so Fortuna takes him and Lumario into the shadows and out into her home. Fortuna says that he will fight great evil many times over and get to the lair of pure evil named Shadoo. He will fight him time and time again defeatng him each time. After being defeated six times he will morph with is closest minion, Dar, to become more powerful than ever beore. Then Fortuna gives them the Dual Scope, which allows them to get to Emerald Forest. After that, Mario and co. set off to get to Emerald Forest. Once there, they end up entering a jabbi hive, in which they fight five jabbis which can call in more jabbis. Afterwards the group heads off farther into Emerald Forest which houses many Fuzzies, Camo Koopas, Bushoombas, Pirahna Peeps, and Jabbis. Right before Mario exits the jabbi hive Jabber asks if he can join Mario, and Mario says yes. Jabber throws his dagger like a boomerang to use the abillity Kooper used. Once they are a decent way into the forest, they stop upon Flower Grotto, a village of Bub-ulbs. Mario and co. are invited into the village by Mayor Bio, who then takes them to his house inside of the village. Once there, Bio tells Mario that if he defeats the horrid Mandiron, which is a huge Mandi-Bug like creature with a shell of iron, he will give him the village heirloom, the Jewel of Peace. Mario then excepts to defeat it when it barges into the village without its shell. Mario then fights it and beats it when it goes back to its base. Then Bio tells Mario to go and defeat it once and for all. Then, when Mario exits the village he heads deeper into the forest and finds Dyna Mite stuck in a tree. Dyna tells Mario that if he helps get her out of the tree she's in she'll help Mario. Mario uses Jabber's abbility to hit the tree to get Dyna Mite out of it. Dyna then thanks Mario and joins him saying that she can blow stuff up. Using Dyna's abillity Mario can blow up a crack in a bush to discover where Mandiron's Lair is. Once inside Mario and co. solve many puzzles to reach Mandiron. Once they found Mandiron, Mandiron said "You'll never survive!" and then battle pursued. Mandiron has 20HP, 1 attack, and ? defense. After you defeat him he says "This isn't over yet!", and then Mandiron removed his shell and took flight with 10HP, 1 attack, and 0 defense. Once you defeat him he rolls-over, crushing a bush leading Mario and co. to a room with a spring that leads back to the entrance. Once back at Flower Grotto, Bio gives Mario the Jewel of Peace, then showing the End Of Chapter screen. Now, for Peach's first intermission. Peach wakes up in a castle of shadows, not knowing where she is. She then heads out of the room she is in trying to find stuff out. She sees there are many guards, so she sneaks around. Eventually she finds out that she was kidnnaped dy Shadoo. Then she heads back to her room when a Shadow Siren by the name of Posta who asks Peach why she is here, and then Peach tells her that she was kidnnaped by Shadoo. Posta then asks if she can send someone a message for her. Peach says yes and to tell Mario that Shadoo has kiddnaped her. Now, Bowser's first intermission. Bowser wakes up on top of Mario's house not knowing how he got there. Then, he notices alot of hills leading slowly higher with platforms at the end of one taking him to a portal. So, this side-scrolling level is based off of lots of hill tops, and then platforms reaching to a portal that bowser heads through to land on Starship Mario where the flag is. Afterwards Bowser finds Kammy and yells at her that she didn't stick with him, so Kammy says that she thought Bowser was here. Now, Luigi's first intermission. Luigi wakes up and heads outside to see the portal and so he went to go through it, but then it started spewing barrels when Luigi goes to get closer so he heads there to find the source. The first Donkey Kong level is the same as Bowser's level except there aren't any bricks or enemies and the barrels come from ahead. Once Luigi gets to the portal it stops spewing barrels, so he goes through. Chapter 2: Sewer Suprises Once Mario is back at Jewel City Posta appears and asks who you are, so Mario tells Posta his name and then Posta tells Mario that Shadoo kiddnaped Peach. Mario then uses the Jewel of Peace to get to Saphire Sewers. Right when he enters the path splits off into three, two of which are inaccessble for now so Mario goes to the one that is accessable. Once ther he finds Shade injured lying on a pillar that is at the same height as Mario, so Mario uses Jabber's abillity to pick up Shade and take him to Mario. Then Shade asks Mario if he can get some Wing-Repair Tonic for him, and Mario says yes, so he goes to town to try to find some. When Mario steps infront of Hase T.'s house she invites im in to ask if he can gather 2 Mushrooms, 1 Life Shroom, and to fix her plumbing, and she will make him some Wing-Repair Tonic. Mario goes farther upwards to find a shop that sells Mushrooms, and Life Shrooms so he buys them, then he goes backto Hase T.'s house to fix the plumbing. To fix the plumbing he has to fight 2 Crocodielios, and then once he has beaten them Hase T. says that from now on if Mario brings her ingredients she will cook stuff for him. Then, Mario brings the Tonic to Shade who thanks Mario and asks if there is anything he can do for you, so then he joins Mario and co. saying that he can pick up Mario and carry him over short distances. Then you use Shade to cross over the gaps so you can access all of the sewer. One of the paths leads to a room with pipes an area for each chapter, activated by switches at the respective area, while the other leads deeper into the sewers. Of course, Mario heads deeper into the sewers that are filled with Piranha Plants, Squeaks, Swoopers, Smorg, and jumping Cheep Cheeps as obstacles. Eventualy he finds a gate that is activated by Jabber's abillity that leads to a town of Goombas. The Goombas say that they were driven into hiding by the Piranha Plants, and there leader Pirecti. Then Dar appears with 4 Pirahna Plants and then Mario fights him, winning. Then, Mario finds Pirecti's Lair deeper in Saphire Sewers. Then, Mario enters and finds his way to the end, after finding the super boots, which let him ground pound, finding Pirecti, the Pirahna Plant and paracite hybrid, which was at the giving time sucking the life out of some Goombas. Then battle pursues, in which Pirecti has 30HP, 2 attack, 0 defense, and can heal by however many Goombas are left, up to four. In the fight, the Goombas each have 3HP. Afterwards, Pirecti spits out the Jewel of Water, and then when Mario tells the Goombas what he did, they give him 2 Mushrooms, and 1 Life Shroom. Then the End Of Chapter screen appears For Peach's second intermission. Peach asks Posta if she will help her sneak around, in which Posta says yes, so then Peach gets her first and last partner, Posta who does the same exact thing as Vivian did in Paper Mario TTYD. So, then Peach can use Posta's ability to get to another area, in which there are Goombas to fight, which peach fights by whacking enemies with her umbrella, while Posta fights by either punching the oponent, hide Peach and herself, or charging up for one turn to damage all enemies. Eventually they find out that Shadoo knows that Mario is trying to save her and the Power Stars. So then, Posta takes Peach back to her room and then goes to tell Mario what they found out. For Bowser now. Bowser heads off into the Emerald Forest trying to find Mario. So then Bowser's second level is a forest level. Afterwards he finds his way to Flower Grotto and then all of the Bub-ulbs start attacking Bowser Beating him to a pulp. Now Luigi. Luigi heads through the forest for the same reason as Bowser, entering his second level, where barrels made of honeycomb are being tossed by a Bub-ulb. Once Luigi makes his way to Flower Grotto, the Bub-ulb said sorry, because he was just defending the village, and then Luigi asks if anyone like Mario came by, so one said that he already left the village so Luigi went back to town. Chapter 3: The Mystery Of The Magical Mischief Once Mario is back at Jewel City Posta tells Mario everything that she and Peach figured out, and then Mario used the Jewel of Water to get to Magic Stone Castle. Right before Mario and co. entered, Wiz-Biz came flying out. Then, he asked Mario if he will help him get back at whoever is causing the horrible things, because they stole the Magic Jewel the heirloom of Magic Stone Castle, and they kidnnaped the rest of his family. Mario excepts and then Wiz-Biz explains how he can turn Mario and himself invisible. Then, Mario and co. go around the castle that is filled with Magikoopas, Stone Golems, Hyper Goombas, Hyper Para Goombas, and Hyper Spiky Goombas. Once Mario and co. find their way to The Feasting Hall they find it as a friendly place with no enemies, some shops, and a place to rest. Mario then goes to sneaking around the castle to find out who the wrong-doer is. Eventually they find out that it was caused by Elementio. Then they search the whole castle top and bottom, even every broom closet, for Elementio, but they still couldn't find him. Then, suddenly Elementio appeared and kiddnaped everyone except Mario and co. Then, Mario goes to look for where Elementio is inside the castle again with no luck. Mario then searches the Castle Grounds, with no luck except he finds the Super Hammer which lets him spin the hammer. Eventually they found out where he was, in the sky! Then, Mario figures out how to get up there, by a path of clouds in the distance. Then Mario starts to walk up the path when the Great Shadow appears gaurding the path. He says that the only way to pass is by beating him. So, then you fight him and when you beat him he takes all of your partners except Wiz-Biz. Now, once in Elementio's Lair the path splits off into five, each one neading a different partners abbility, so Mario goes through the first one, which needed Wiz- Biz's abbility to go through. At the end of every path you fight 2 Hammer Bros. which allow you to either get back the partner it was gaurding, or go farther on. The first path gets Mario Shade, the second path needs Shade's abbility, and gets Mario Dyna, who is used to get to the third path, which gets Mario Jabber, who is used to get to the fourth path, which gets Mario Lumario, which lets him get to the fifth path which leads him to The Pit Of 6 Trials, on each floor fighting 5 enemies of the same kind that are native to the castle, except on the sixth finding Elementio, who wonders how you cold have gotten there and then the battle begins. Elementio has 60HP, 2,3 attack, 0 defense, and can poison, freeze, burn, and put Mario and co. asleep, and can make 4 clones of himself. After you defeat him, the tip of his wand broke, revealing the Jewel of Magic, which Mario grabs then heads down a level to find all of the kiddnaped Magikoopas, which tell Mario he deserves the Jewel of Magic, then showing the end of chapter screen. Peach finds herself being summoned by Shadoo, who wants to question her, so Peach has to fight the gaurds trying to take her, and after defeating them she wonders where Porta is and then Porta appears, telling peach to get out of here with her because Shadoo has learned that we have been sneaking around, so Peach asks if Porta can take her just outside the castle because she needs to still be able to find out information, and then she eavsdrops on Shadoo figuring out that to get here Mario will need the 11 Dream Jewels, so Porta goes to tell Mario this. Bowser can't fit to get into the sewers normally, so he just breaks stuff down to enter, strarting a part underwater part above water sewer level. Afterwards Bowser rams through the door to the town of Goombas asking if anyone has some fried chicken when they all go in a frenzy attacking Bowser. Luigi enters the sewer with rolling Cheep Cheeps coming out of the water acting as barrels, so Luigi goes through this level, and once beaten he finds the Goombas who say that Mario left a bit ago so he goes back to Jewel City. Chapter 4: Construction Chaos At Jewel City Posta tells Mario that he needs to get the 11 Dream Jewels to get to Shadoo. Then, Mario uses the Jewel of Magic to get to Copper Construction Site, in which he finds Ukiko throwing barrels down some slanted beams, so that fall to the next until they fall in lava. Once Mario makes it to the top he thinks that Mario would be a worthy fight for him, so Ukkiko fights him, and he has 30HP, 2 attack, 0 defense, and he can grab onto the ceiling, so you can't jump or hammer him. Once you defeat him he joins you in hope to get stronger,and he can throw barrels in front of him that can turn at special points, and can cover spikes, and fill in holes, and can float in lava. You use his abbility to get to the rest of the building crew, one of which drives a trailer that can sell you some items. They say that they have stopped working because of an evil being wrecking the construction site, and then they decide that if Mario can get rid of the evil, they will be greatful, so Mario has to go throgh the construction site to find the great evil. The construction site is filled with Ruff Puffs, Bullet Bill Blasters, Bob-omb Blasters, Rocky Wrenches, Laki-Bombers, Albatosses, Ukkikis, and Bombshell Koopas. Mario has to traverse many "towers" with many heighths to get to the evil being. At the first tower Mario finds mainly Ruff Puffs. At the second tower he finds mainly Bullet Bill Blasters. At the third tower he finds mainly Bob-omb Blasters. At the fourth tower he finds mainly Rocky Wrenches. At the fifth tower he finds mainly Laki-Bombers. At the sixth tower he finds mainly Albatosses. At the seventh tower he finds mainly Ukkikis, while at the eighth tower he finds mainly Bombshell Koopas. At the top of each tower, Mario finds a Stone Fragment, and with all eight he gets acsess to the center tower, the tallest of them all, because it has 10 levels, while the others only have 5. At the top of the center tower, there is Rock E. Wrench, who calls in three groups of four Rock'in Wrenches, which are the same as Rocky Wrenches, but they can switch which hole their in. After you defeat him he says that you won't be able to defeat Dar. On each level of the central tower is a different type of enemie. On the final floor, the bottom, Mario finds Dar, sitting on something that is under a sheet. When Mario gets there Dar says tat he has been waiting for you, and that he has a surprise, and then he pulls off the sheet to reveal the Constructo-Tron 2000 which Dar hops in and the battle starts. He has 40HP, 4 attack, 2 defense, and it can send out two Laki-Bombers, only if there are none. Once Mario beats him, the Constructo-Tron blows up, and out comes the Jewel of Power, and then Dar teleports away saying he'll get his revenge. When Mario tells the construction workers what he has done, they thank him, then the End Of Chapter screen shows. Peach finds out by eavesdropping that Posta had been kiddnaped, so peach re-enters the castle to free Posta. When se finnaly gets to Posta she frees her and has Posta help her eavesdrop to find out information, which she found out nothing so she just hides with Peach. Bowser enters the castle for a castle level. Afterwards all of the Magikoopas are asking Bowser if he will cook there food. Luigi enters the castle and then barrels appear from nowhere and start chasing him down. After the level Luigi finds a Magikoopa and asks him if he knows where Mario is, or Peach, and he says"Thank you Luigi, but the princess is in another castle." Chapter 5: Swimming The Seven Seas When Mario got back to Jewel City he used the Jewel of Power to get to Buetiful Beach. Once on the beach, Rosy appears asking Mario if he wants to travel to Ruby Resort with her, which Mario says yes and then she says hat she'll stay with wherever you go, and that she can run over spikes, swim through water, and run at fast enough speeds to run through wind blowing directly at her. Using her abbility, Mario can swim to Ruby Resort. Mario swims through Saphire Seas that is filled with Cheep Cheeps, Tube Guys, Crocodielios, Pirates, and Sushi. At about one quarter of the way to Ruby Resort, Mario finds an island. It is home to a group of toad scientists. They tell Mario and co. they can stay here and rest, but then a group of 17 Pirates kiddnap all of the scientists. Mario then chases after the Pirates, but they are too quick, and Mario can not catch them. Mario then leaves the island to get to Ruby Resort. At about half the way to Ruby Resort, Mario gets kiddnaped by the Pirates that kiddnaped the scientists. Mario and co. get thrown into a cell that has bars, two walls, and where another wall is an area with the space that could hold another cell is covered by spikes to a chest. Mario uses Wiz-Biz's ability to hide, and he hears that the chest has the key to his cell in it. Mario then crosses the spikes using Rosy's ability and then gets the key and gets out of the cell, but has to fight the gaurds, two Pirates, and then after he defeats them he gets the key to another cell. Mario finds the cell that the key belongs to, the cell that has the scientists in it! Mario frees them and has them secretly load into a boat so the scientists can get back to their island, but then a Pirate sees them, so he calls the captain. The captain says his name is Ar D. Then he brings out the Bloop-o-Tron 5000, the miniboss of the chapter, that you fight with a swarm of Pirates that has 3HP and 1 attack per Pirate in the swarm. The robot is a big robotic blooper with 35 HP, 2 attack, and 3 defense. While you are fighting the robot, the scientists are loading onto the ship. In the battle, at first there is no swarm, but every five turns three Pirates join the swarm, up to 15 Pirates at a time in the swarm. Once you defeat the robot, the Pirates all charge at Mario, but he hops onto the boat, and all of the Pirates fall into the water. All of the scientists are already on the boat, so they leave. The scientists say thank you and then Mario heads towards Ruby Resort, again. At about three quarters of the way to Ruby Resort Mario finds an island that is home to some Magikoopas, Shadow Sirens, and Duplighosts. One Magikoopa wants you to take them to Ruby Resort, which Mario does. But, when Mario gets there there are whirlpools surrounding the island! The Magikoopa then uses magic so he can dive and breath underwater. When the Magikoopa surfaces he says that the whirlpools are being geneted by a machine. Mario then gos back to the island and drops the Magikoopa off and heads to where he got kiddnaped, and sees a new path. When Mario goes on this path he finds an island with a switch, and he pulls the switch. He goes back to Ruby Resort and the whirlpools are gone! Mario goes on the island and is welcomed to Ruby Resort by the residents, Wigglers, and then is told about evil taking residence in The Palace of Beauty. Mario then goes inside it and fights many enemies to get to the evil, Darken, a giant, dark, Blooper. Darken closes the entrance, starting the fight. Darken has 40HP ,3 attack, and 0 defense. Each tentacle (there are 8) has 5HP, 3 attack, and 0 defense. In battle, Darken's head normally doesn't deal damage, it normally causes status effects. After you defeat him, Darken disintegrates into darkness, then fades away, leaving behind the Jewel of Beauty. End of Chapter. Peach asks Porta if she will bring her some food. Porta says yes, then leaves. Bowser does a level in a construction zone. Afterwards, the person manning the railer repeadedly runs Bowser over, and Bowser groans on and on. Luigi does a level exactly like the original donkey kong, except there are no hammers or ladders. Once done with the level, Luigi can't find Mario so he goes back to Jewel City. Chapter 6: Mudslide And Mayhem Once Mario is back at Jewel City, he uses the Jewel of Beauty to get acsess to Tour City which is a HUGE tourist attraction. Mario walks in and finds Ticket Tom, a Toad who sells overly priced tickets. He is willing to give Mario a bargain from him, one Hot Air Balloon Ticket for only 999 coins. Mario then finds trader Toad who will give you 999 coins for a Mushroom. Mario goes back to Tom with the money, and buys the ticket, and starts his Balloon Ride. Mario lands at Mt. Bronze, a mounain where people mine minerals, like bronze or iron, for a living. Dino Torches, Monty Moles, Spikes, Lakitus, Fly Guys, and Earth Demons are found on Mt. Bronze. It also has a beautiful lake at the top. Mario can buy all sorts of minerals. There is (I know some of these aren't really minerals or even real, but you can still buy that stuff) : ruby, iron, copper, bronze, emerald, magic stone, saphire, diamond, crystal, obsidian, pearl, platinum, gold, silver, uranium, essences (air, water, fire, earth, wood, light, darkness, electricity, ice, steel, and dream), cloudar, and graphite. Mario then finds out that the mines are closed for buisness because something is causing havok in them. Mario goes to investigate and is let in because the people know how much he has done for everybody in Jewel Land. Mario goes far in, and I mean far in. Mario then finds later on some Hieroglyphics above a dark path that say"Maze of Mystery, Enter this magical maze if you dare." Mario goes through the maze and gets to the end of the maze. In the maze, if you make a wrong turn you wind up back at the begining. At the end, Mario finds Dar in a rodotic suit that has one hand a gattling gun(that fires beam bullets) and the other a rocket luncher! Dar then tells Mario that he won't be defeated. The battle starts. Dar has 50HP, 5 attack, and 1 defense. He has three attacks, gattling gun, repeadedly shooting beam bullets(5 that each do 1 damage), rocket launcher, shoots a rocket that deals 4 damage to both Mario and the partner, hammer swing, deals 5 damage. After you defeat him, he shoots multie rockets into the air and collapses the tunnel, but accidntaly leaves the Ultra Hammer behind. Dar also bocks the path with a huge block that only the Ultra Hammer can break. Mario dashes out on Rosy, so he can get out, and then sees that Dar made the lake quickly start rushing down the mountain, making a mudslide. Maro then finds Dino, who is badly injured, so Mario gets a bandaid for him, and Dino says his mother was crushed in the rocks, so he follows Mario. After seeing what happened with the water, Dino goes and gets other Dino Torches to help stop the water. A friendly Lakitu(who's name is Lako) goes to get other Lakitus to help stop the water. So on for each enemy on Mt. Bronze. Then, Dino becomes your partner. All the people who live in the village start working on a dam to stop the water. Some electricians start making a pump that will pump the water back to the lake. All the Lakitus come together and form a HUGE row of Lakitus and go to get help from all over Jewel Land. The Lakitus get tons of Toads, Bub-ulbs, Goombas, Magikoopas, Wigglers, and Dryads. They all help stop the flow of the water by building a dam uptop where the lake wall got destroyed also. Once the pump was finished, the main dam nedded more work. It was just a solid wall of wood with wooden beams supporting it. Some people started making cement to pour for strength. Some people started enforcing the wall with iron and stone. Some people worked on making the upper dams out of iron, stone, graphite, and marble. Then, when the cement was done, it was poured over the dam, so the dam was covered in dried cement, both lower and upper dams. Just in time, as the water was caught by the dam, sent back upwards, and put back into the lake. Then, Dar reappears, and then Mario gets every one off Mt. Bronze, onto a swarm of Lakitus and Fly Guys. Then, Dar turns the mountain into a giant Earth Demon, Mountainor, which Mario fights. Mountainor has 80HP, 2 attack, and 5 defense. His only attack is to hurl a rock at you. Once defeated, he turns back into Mt. Bronze after releasing the Jewel of Teamwork. End of Chapter. Peach eats the food Porta gave her, and hears Shadoo yelling at Dar for failing. Peach is worried, so sends Mario a Life Shroom using Porta. Bowser has a level that is an ocean level! After he gets to Ruby Resort he says he wants Mario and then a Wiggler tells him that Mario left already, so after his troubles of getting here, he was willing to give him a ride back home for 2 coins. Bowser says this is an outragous price, and gets banned from the island. Luigi can't find a form of transport so doesn't do anything. Chapter 7: Arabian Days And Arabian Nights Once Mario is back at Jewel City he finds out the city is being stolen from by theives! Mario go's to fight the theives, but is overwelmed by 58 theives! Out of nowhere, a dryad starts mowing through them 4 at a time! The dryad falls unconscious when there are 2 theives left, so Mario go's to battle against the 2 theives. Chapter 8: Diving Deep Work-in-Progress Chapter 9: The Two-Faced One Work-in -Progress Chapter 10: Crime Time Work-in-Progress Chapter 11: The Ruins of Dreams Work-in-Progress Chapter 12: The Dream Realm Work-in-Progress The Map Work-in-Progress Partner Moves Work-in-Progress Boss Stats WIP(Work-in-Progress) Tattle Log WIP New Elements WIP Multiplayer WIP Enemy Based WIP Out-of-Battle WIP In-Battle WIP Mineral Usage WIP Partner Upgrades Each partner get 6 moves. You start out only being able to upgrade once. You need 5 Gold Shrooms to upgrade. Then you have to go back to Saphire Sewers with Rosy to get the Super Orb, which allows you to upgrade one more time. Then, you have to go to Starship Mario with Mysteria to get the Ultra Orb, which lets you upgrade one more time. Then, at the Dream Castle, you can find the Omega Orb, which lets you upgrade your partners, one last time. Jewel Powers Each Jewel has its own power. These are as follows: Dualscope: Dual Damage, 2DP(Dream Points), allows you to have 2 partners out at once for ? turns, press A when the 2 lenses are lined up on the line and the better they are lined up, the more turns the effect Jewel of Peace: Steady Peace, 3DP, heals HP and/or FP and hurts enemies, press A when above you and partner to drop a healing flower to heal HP or FP, and press B when above enemies to drop bombs, but if you press B above you/partner you get hurt and vice-a-versa Jewel of Water: Whirlpool, 3DP, deals damage to all enemies on screen, hold down A for as long as possible, but if you hold it too long, it goes out o control and removes a good chunk of the audiance Tournaments WIP Jewel City WIP Layout WIP Which Building Does What WIP Arcade WIP Games WIP Tokens WIP Recipes WIP(Work-in-Progress) Credits MarioGameChampion: First Person to show enthusiasm towards me on Fantendo MetaKnight1993: Showing enthusiasm towards this idea and responding to my question of should I switch Meka with Mysteria LightningLuigi93: Putting my coverart in the box thing with MarioGameChampion Nintendo Cast: For making the first Paper Mario game and everything else they made Fantedo: For making this site so I can publicly post my game ideas My Brother: For showing enthusiasm and listening to my game ideas before I put them on Fantendo And Thank You Everybody Who Has Read This Page! Category:Fan Games Category:Games Category:Paper Games Category:Paper Mario (series) Category:Mario (series) Category:Mario Games Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:Paper Mario Games Category:Role-Playing Games Category:Action Role-Playing Games Category:Action Games